conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Moscovian Conflict
Nuovo Impero Romano |combatant2= (Defense of Caucasian Russia) Union of Everett PAFF Global Liberation Force |commander1= Liang Dezhong Tranh Chup-yar Genral Fancesco Sicuala |commander2= Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Jason M. Harris Barack Obama |strength1= Vietnamese Liberation Army: ~2,000,000 Federation Air Forces: 158 OIS Multinational Force: ~4,000,000 NIR Armed Forces: ~2,000,000 Mongolian Armed Force: ~15,000 Northern People's Liberation Army: ~999,000 Vietnam People's Army: 185,000 Polish Land Forces: ~23,000 Peruvian Armed Forces: 18,000 |strength2= Soviet Army: ~3,000,000 Caucasian Defense Force: 80,000 (75,000 of which are reserves, and 500 from the Allied States) Militant Forces 750, Marines 200,000, Automated Forces 650,000 Spanish Army 135,000 Mexican Army 75,000 Netherlands Army 30,000 US Army 225,000 Robotic Corps 100,000, Ground Corps 20,000 |casualties1= |casualties2= |notes= }} This article is about a sub-conflict of the Third World War, for the article covering the complete war, please see World War III (FW). The Moscovian Conflict is a conflict in World War III occuring in the Soviet Union, beginning on September 17, 2010. This conflict followed the Allied Revolutionary War and subsequent atomic bombing of Wichita, Kansas in the globally turbulent year of 2010. The conflict was fought between Organization of Independent States forces and the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics. Background OIS preparations for the war began several weeks in advance, leading to the movement of supplies and troops to the northwestern Chinese frontier. On September 15th, a series of staged war games began in North China's Xinjiang Autonomous Region, involving the Vietnamese Liberation Army and the OIS Multinational Force. The war games continued for approximately 36 hours, and at 4:00 Moscow Daylight Time, OIS-aligned troops began crossing the border into the Soviet Union, and began marching into the Kazakh SSR, northwest towards Moscow. Early Conflict Minor skirmishes between Soviet and OIS troops began approximately 100km east of Astana, Kazakh SSR. At approximately 20:00 Moscow time, the Caucasus Defense Force requested permission from the Soviet General Staff to aid in the defense of Caucasian Russia with an reserve force of 79,500 men, supplanted with 500 troops from the Allied States of America. The Soviet government quickly accepted the assistance from its southern neighbor, as it began mobilizing its army to stop OIS advances. At the same time, a series of major cyber attacks disrupted many OIS invasion forces, taking down communications, satellites and radar systems. Disruptions to communications forced invading air forces to land as both satellite guidance was shut down and communications systems were hijacked and interlaced with Western music. Cyber attacks particularly affected the Northern People's Republic of China, severing communications with the Central Military Commission. With Mongolian and North Chinese radar systems down, the Soviet Air Force began massive tactical and strategic counterforce bombing operations on invading countries' military centers in an attempt to weaken their forces. Clashes around Samara Slowed by Soviet counter attacks, the OIS Multinational Force's advance was brought to a near-halt fifteen kilometers east of Samara, Russian SSR. Around 8:45 Moscow Daylight Time, the OIS advanced reached the outskirts of the city, and stopped in preparations for a siege. At the same time the next day, the OIS forces attacked. A force of 800,000 spread around the outskirts of the city and blocked it off. An advance guard of about 40,000 troops cleared the radius of the city effectively. Meanwhile, the remaining forces pushed forward with tanks and artillery towards the center of the city from different angles. OIS forces were soon bombarded by PDS attacks targeting fortified locations. Forces outside of populated areas were struck by GFW missiles, destroying encampments of OIS troops and vehicles. A series of air strikes also targeted OIS forces in and around Samara. Soviet forces streamed in from the northeast but soon Samara surrendered within a few days and OIS was on the move again. Battle of Samara Electro-Magnetic Pulse At evening 25 September across the western USSR, Soviet attacks stopped against OIS invasive forces and electricity shutdown. Only minutes later, OIS planes dropped from the skies and crashed into the ground while OIS ground forces lost function in their ground vehicles. Electricity was totally down across western and middle Russia, forcing OIS to stop in its operations completely. Thirty minutes later, Soviet aircraft re-entered the airspace and began attacks against OIS forces, demolishing dead vehicles and confused troops. At midnight, September 26, Moscow time, Soviet troops launched a night offensive against disabled OIS forces in Samara and surrounding areas, using the advantage resulting from the EMP attacks earlier in the day. Soviet troops entered the cities, sparking heavy urban combat. Everetti International Patrol craft alongside Soviet air force, struck OIS forces around the cities. Soviet droids were sent into the areas to enter battle against weakened OIS troops. *PAFF GLF forces join Soviet troops in Samara and begin combat against OIS forces. EMP attacks deployed from planes shut down OIS equipment and vehicles, weakening their forces. *OIS forces are pushed south into Kazakh SSR while others are forced and cornered into the Caucasus region, surrounded by Caucasus troops and GLF forces. Eastern Front At the same time of the Soviet offensive in the west following the EMP attacks, Soviet forces in the east, formerly fighting Kalmykian forces earlier in the year, invaded the Yarphese-OIS buffer zone, rushing toward the Yarphese-occupied city of Vladivostock. Russians in the city began an uprising and began rioting against the Yarphese occupiers. Air strikes against Yarphese forces in the city began along with Soviet naval vessels appearing off the coast, blockaded the city. Vladivostok fell from Yarphese hands early September 28th as Soviet special forces captured Yarphese commanders in the city. Troops secured the city and naval vessels secured its ports. Liberating Soviet vessels ported in the city at the time it was invaded by Yarphei, Soviet forces combined and prepared to take the rest of the occupied eastern Soviet areas. *Soviet forces push OIS forces out of eastern Russia and into North China, taking control of it's occupied lands back from Yarphese occupiers. Invasion of Poland At nightfall on September 27th and early 28th, a PAFF GLF coalition force landed in Poland, invading the country for its involvement in the invasion of the USSR. GLF forces landed on the Polish northern shores from the Baltic Sea. Air strikes began against Warsaw immediately. GLF forces pushed south, successfully taking Gdansk and headed for Warsaw. Heavy fighting began by the afternoon of the 30th outside of Warsaw as GLF coalition forces arrived at the city outskirts. Polish forces had prepared for the coalition's arrival. Everetti droids spread quickly throughout Warsaw, aided by air force strike and cyber attacks while GLF troops moved east toward the Soviet Union to join forces with Russia. Polish radar and communications went down during the attack on the city. Loss of satellites also ensued leaving Polish forces significantly weakened. *Poland is defeated by PAFF GLF forces. GLF forces head east into the Soviet Union and join forces with Russian troops in Moscow. Gallery File:CDF Troops in Caucasian Russia1.png|A map of Caucasian troops in Caucasian Russia. Category:Wars Category:FW Storage